The New Woody Woodpecker Show
The New Woody Woodpecker Show '''Each 22-minute episode consists of three segments, two featuring Woody Woodpecker (or his fellow woodpecker co-stars) and one starring Chilly Willy. Each have their own supporting casts. Episodes '''Season 1 (1999-2000) # Wiener Wars/Electric Chilly/Woody and the Termite # Cable Ace/Medical Winnie Pig/Fake Vacation # Temper, Temper/ A Classic Chilly Cartoon/Crash Course # Woody's Ship of Ghouls/Bad Hair Day/Downsized Woody # Ya Gonna Eat That?/Chilly & Hungry/Brother Cockroach # Father's Day/Camp Buzzard/He Wouldn't Woody # Wally's Royal Riot/Mexican Chilly/Sleepwalking Woody # Pinheads/The Chilly Show/Silent Treatment # Over the Top/Chilly & the Fur-Bearing Trout/Painfaker # Tee Time/S & K Files/Goldiggers # Mirage Barrage/Queen of De-Nile/Party Animal # K-9, Woody-O/Ready for My Close-Up, Mr. Walrus/Gopher-It # Spy-Guy/Ye Olde Knothead and Splinter/Life in the Pass Lane # Signed, Sealed, Delivered/Out to Launch/Spa-Spa Blacksheep # A Very Woody Christmas/It's a Chilly Christmas After All/Yule Get Yours # The Contender/Snow Way Out/Hospital Hi-Jinx # Dr. Buzzard's Time Chamber/Winnie P.I./Foiled in Oil # Aunt Pecky/Terror Tots/Carney Con # Pecking Order/Chilly on Ice/Just Say Uncle # Meany Side of the Street/Chilly to Go/Ant Rant # Bavariannoying/Kitchen Magician/Cheap Seats Woody # Woody Watcher/Chilly Dog/Beach Nuts # Stuck on You/Freeze Dried Chilly/That Healing Feeling # Baby Buzzard/Bait & Hook/Bad Weather Season 2 (2000-2001) # Automatic Woody/Zoom-a to Montezooma/Chicken Woody # Bonus Round Woody/Winnie at the Ball/Date with Destiny # Woody's Roommate/Winnie's New Car/Whistle Stop Woody # Lap It Up/Swiss Family Buzzard/Getting Comfortable # Sync or Swim/Armed Chilly/Difficult Delivery # Cabin Fever/Everybody's a Critic/Hide and Seek # The Ice Rage/Endangered Chilly/Attila the Hen # Frankenwoody/The Meany Witch Project/Fright Movie Woody # This Seat's Taken/Cajun Chilly/Out of Line # Inn Trouble/Wishful Thinking/Trail Ride Woody # Super Woody/Skating By/Be a Sport # Like Father, Unlike Son/A Chilly Spy/Country Fair Clam-ity # Eenie, Meany, Out You Go!/Stage Fright/Gone Fishin' # Teacher's Pet/Dirty Derby/Hooray for Holly-Woody # Cyrano de Woodypecker/Chilly Lilly/Meany's Date Bait # The Twelve Lies of Christmas Season 3 (2002) # Woodsy Woody/Chilly Solar Wars/Cue the Pool Shark # Couples Therapy/Chilly Blue Yonder/Hiccup-Ed # Crouching Meany, Hidden Woodpecker/A Chilly Party Crasher/Junk Funk # Two Woodys, No Waiting/A Chilly Amusement Park/Born to Be Woody # Mechanical Meany/A Chilly Furnace/Homerun Woody # Spring Cleaning/A Chilly B-B-Q/Tire Tyrant # The Fabulous Foodbox by Scamco/A Chilly Hockey Star/Corn Fed Up # Infrequent Flyer/A Chilly Cold & Flu Season/Moto-Double Cross # Wild Woodpecker/A Chilly Fashion Model/Speed Demon Mountain # Niece and Quiet/Chilly Bananas/Surf Crazy # Birdhounded/Run Chilly, Run Deep/Surviving Woody # Firehouse Woody/Hogwash Junior/Thrash for Cash # Miniature Golf Mayhem/A Chilly Cliffhanger/I Know What You Did Last Night 'Series Final' Category:Fox Kids Category:Cartoon Network Category:Toon Disney Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:Boomerang Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:The Hub Category:YTV Category:ABC Category:FOX Family Channel Category:Disney's One Saturday Morning Category:Shows that originally aired on Fox Kids Category:TV Shows Category:Kids For Character Miss Spider The Koala Brothers Bert And Ernie's Great Adventures Toopy And Binoo And Engie Benjy Category:Kids For Character Category:Kids For Character 2008 Category:Kids For Character 2009 Category:Kids For Character 2010 Category:Kids For Character 2009 Clifford Miss Spider Wotwots Bob The Builder Guess With Jess Pingu Roobarb And Custard And In The Night Garden Category:Kids For Character 2010 Franklin Timmy Time Koala Brothers Fun Song Factory Pingu Guess With Jess Kipper Hi5 Pocoyo Fireman Sam Make Way For Noddy And Rupert Bear Follows The Magic